Miraculous Space Adventure
by serp0517
Summary: After the Alien race known as the Akumas came to earth, everything changed. Three years, and the two races struggle to maintain peace between one another. And it just so happens that Mari and her class is on a field trip to the building promoting that peace. It is in this building that she finds the prince of the Akumas, Adrien Agreste. And shit goes down!
1. Chapter 1

**The Start of a Galactic Adventure Ch. 1**

"Woah!" Nathaniel yelled out loud to the gigantic building for Galactic communication. It's been 5 years since the Akumas came to Earth for resource exchange and potential partnerships. By the time the new terrestrial species had arrived, earth was in a state a peace at the time. And ever since the Akumas arrived the technology of the planet developed at a much faster rate. Earth had advanced so much, that anyone could go into just cruise into space.

"Yeah your right Nat!" Marinette responded, also blown away by the stellar view of the building.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets' get inside!" Nino yelled at his two best friends. The three, along with their entire class had entered the building.

"Now students, I want you all on your very best behaviors, and if I find out you have done something that is not allowed in this building…." The students looked at in complete fear and anticipation. "You will be expelled!" She yells to her students. They could only nod at her.

"Now, you will all go in groups of 3-5 people so that no one gets lost, and if something were to happen you have each other at least." instructed to her students before sending them off to explore the building.

"Hey guys lets go to the fashion section!" Marinette squealed to the two boys that were her dearest friends. Nino and Nathaniel gave each other a look and reluctantly agreed.

"Woah…" the three said in unison as they saw a beautiful galactic dress from the Planet Veta, one of the many planets colonized by the Akumas themselves.

"Hey Mari check this out!" Nathaniel shouted as he pointed at an elegant suit from the planet Gaya, also a planet owned by the Akumas.

"Wow…" Marinette gazed at the dress with stars in her eyes. Inspiration had already flown into her mind, coming up with ideas, and making mental notes on drawing them.

"Hey guys! I found the music and arts section!" Nino called out to the two.

"Aww Sweet!" Nathanial shouted as he slung his arm around Nino's neck as the two ventured off to the section right around the corner.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Mari called out to her bffs, as she took out her phone ready to take a picture, but some random force pushed her to the ground.

"OW! What on earth was tha."

"Watch where you're going Earth trash!" Yelled a mysterious, yet rude voice. Marinette only looked up to a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, with a yellow jacket and a black and white striped shirt. She wore high heels and tight white jeans. (I think they are jeans don't be mad). She had on a lot of makeup for an adolescent girl who looked Mari's age.

"Well excuse me, but I was jus-" Marinette started, clearly annoyed with this obnoxious bitch.

"I'll have you know, my Daddy is a member of the High Commision! I can have you killed for treason against the Akumas!" She declared. Marinette froze, shocked to have just found out that this girl was an akuma, and a famous one at that!

"Well then start acting like it, rather then being a brat who believes she's all this. Aren't you suppose to be helping maintain peace and not cause a conflict, especially to an Earthling like me? Aren't you suppose to be a role model then?"

"Excuse me!?" Chloe screeched, shocked at what this earthling trash had just said.

"So you are threatening me? An earthing? Aren't your laws against provoking humans?" Marinette questioned, but it was more of a statement. Marinette may be small, but she knew her rights, and whoever this girl was, was clearly disobeying them.

"Whatever earth scum. But just so you know, you will regret that. I will become the future queen of the Akumas, and the first thing I'll do is give you hell." She threatens.

Marinette proceeded out of the fashion section, and went out to the arts and music section, to catch up to her two friends.

"Well isn't this interesting?" A girl with amber colored hair in curls, with tanned skin, and blogger-like glasses. She was filming the whole thing on her super techy phone. She smirked at the display in front of her, amusement in her smile, mischief in her eyes.

"Better report this to the high Commision.." and off the mysterious girl went.

"Hey Marinette what took you so long? And what was with that noise?" Nino questioned. Nathanial on the other hand was completely mesmerized by the portrait of a battle, which originated from the planet Telsa, another planet owned by the Akumas.

"Well… I- er had to use the bathroom…." Marinette shyly told Nino. Nino gave her a stare.

"Ok fine, somehow I encountered a really famous Akuma, and well she was being extremely rude to me…" Marinette simply stated.

"Wha- but don't they have laws against that?" Nino screeched.

"Nino keep your voice down, I don't want anyone finding out." Mari begged through whispers.

"But why?" Nino asked, completely baffled by her request.

"I don't want to expand the rift between akuma and human. Nino just think about it, what if it gets on the news. People will start believing that Akumas are these snobbish rich kids or something, I don't want that. There are defenetly cool Akumas out there. Just like how there are awful human beings!"

"Well, I guess it's a secret between the three of us! Right Nath." Nino chucked while looking towards Nathaniel, who was engrossed in another pic, this time of the hanging woman from the planet Telsa. Nino just looked disappointed, while Mari was just laughing at Nath for not listening to the conversation.

"Nath… dude…" Nino spoke reaching for Nath's shoulder snapping out of his trance.

"Hey Mari what time is it?" Nath suddenly questioned. Marinette went for her pocket, and took out her smart phone to look as the time was 4:45. The students must go back to the dining room at 4:50.

"It's 4:45…" Nino spoke, as three watched the time change to 4:46.

"Omg we are soo late!" Nathaniel screeched.

"Come on boys lets get to it!" Marinette screamed already, out of the door, while Nino and Nathaniel were on her trail.

"Wait Marinette you're going too fast!" Nathaniel screamed, he wasn't the fittest of the bunch. Marinette was a great sprinter since she was basically always late to school.

"Oh my Miraculous! It can't be, she's" A strange girl with red hair, with two black spots, one one each cheek.

"Who are you talking about Tikki?" A mysterious boy questioned Tikki. He had black hair, and cat-like eyes. The eyes were as yellow as a sun.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch.2 The Runaway Princess!**_

 **Mari's POV**

"Holy Crap you guys we are so late!" Marinette yells as she continues running down another corridor. Seriously how many fucking hallways are there?!

"Hey um guys? Which way do we go…?" Marinette asks as she turns her head around to find her two bffs gone missing.

"Oh no…" Mari starts to panic.

"It's ok Mari, you just lost you're fucking group is all, I'm sure that if I just retrace my steps I'm sure to find.."

"Waaaaaaaaaa!" Marinette heard a little girl crying as she turned her head towards an adorable little girl with brown hair that was in twin fluffy tails, had chocolate colored skin, and wore purple jeans with a belt along with a white plain shirt. Marinette walked up to the girl and knelt down so that she could be the same height as her.

"Hey what's the matter?" Marinette asked in a soothing voice. The girl looked up at the Bluenette, with tears still in her eyes.

"I lost my mommy." The girl wept as more tears started to flow down her face. Marinette digged into her purse and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping away the girl's tears.

"Can you tell me your name? My name's Marinette." Mari offered her name to the girl.

"It's Manon…" Manon said in a cute sad face.

"Well Manon, I'll help you find you're mommy ok?" Marinette said reassuringly. Manon could only nod as she grabbed onto Mari's hand and they both headed out together through the hallway.

 **Nino's POV**

"Omg we fricken lost her…" Nino stated as he looked around for the bluenete.

"She has no sense of direction too… UGH!" Nino exclaimed in annoyance as he turned around expecting it to be Nath, when no one was there.

"You have got to be FUCKING ME IN THE ASS CAUSE THIS IS TOO PAINFUL!" Nino yelled in frustration. A mother with her son had just passed by with the son asking his mother on what is 'fucking' and 'ass'. The mother responed by saying that he didn't need to know and that the boy was a mad man and that he needed to steer clear away from people like him. Nino felt so embarrassed that he hid his face with his red baseball cap.

 **Nath's POV**

"G-guys , *ha *ha, w-wait …" Nathaniel was breathing and gasping for air and words to articulate into his mouth, but unable to. Nathaniel looks up to find both Marinette and Nino gone. Nathaniel plummets to the ground in defeat. Maybe they already made it to the cafeteria, guess I better go there too, just another turn and I'm in. And so Nathaniel proceeds to the cafeteria. As he enters, Ms. Mendeleiev was taking role call of all her students. Nathaniel looks around, realizing immediately that Nino, nor Marinette are there. Nathaniel turns white the moment asks where his group was. The stress was too much for him as he passed out right there on the spot. The cafeteria became a bustling noise full of panic.

"Nathaniel!? Nathaniel?! OMG! SOMEONE CALL 911 OR SOMETHING! PLEASE NATHANIEL DON'T DIE ON ME I DON'T WANT TO GET SUED!" the teacher pleaded. The students heard what she said and gave her the look that said 'really bitch'. While all the madness was happening, a boy with blonde hair, in a model cut(?) (I can't describe his hair ok? Lay off!) dressed in a black suit, and black dress pants walks towards the teacher.

"What has happened here ma'am?" The handsome young man inquired. The teacher slightly blushed as she said what had happened and that two of her students, Nino and Marinette had gone missing.

"I will bring these students back to you unharmed, until then everyone must remain in the cafeteria, or the lobby. Alya send a search party after them." The man ordered to what appeared to be his assistant named Alya.

"Don't worry Adrien, I'll track them down with my special wifi abilities." She smirked as her eyes glowed a brilliant magenta. She held out her phone, the screen facing towards the ceiling as the phone started to also shine a brilliant magenta light as well.

 **Mari's POV**

Marinette and Manon were currently in the lobby waiting in line for the receptionist, since Marinette at least knew the way to get here.

"Big Sis why is the line so long?" Manon wailed.

"I'm not sure honestly, let's just wait and see what happens next." Marinette says.

"Omg is that you Manon!" A lady with a magenta colored hair cut into a bob cut called out to Manon.

"Mommy!" Manon charged into her mother's loving arms.

"Omg sweetie are you hurt?" She asked

"No, and it's all thanks to big sis!" Manon exclaims as she drags her mom to Marinette, presenting her in front of her mom.

"I don't know how to pay you for this?" She asked.

"Ma'am it's really no big deal, I'm sure anyone would've done the same as I had." Mari reassured her.

"Hey aren't a student from College Franoise Dupont?!" The lady asked in a worried tone.

"Hey, how did you…" Marinette forgot that she had a tag on her shirt. (Totally didn't add that in or anything.).

"Oh…"

 **Nino's POV**

"God where the hell is this cafeteria?" Nino cried tiredly as he sluggishly walks into the same hallway yet again.

"Ugh, feels like I've been going in circles!" Nino cries as he falters to the floor. Nino soon became delusional as he faltered to the floor, one hand on chest, the other to his forhead.

"Oh woe is me, for I shall die here? Alone?" Nino sees a door closed and crawls towards it. His hand reaching towards it like as if his otp had been decimated.

"Wi-will Yuri and Vi-Victor ever become cannon as an off-ficial gay couple?" Tears start to form in his eyes.

"Stupid gay shaming laws for shame to take away a man's yaoi!" And his face rests onto the door, and slowly slides off making a sliding sound.

"Let nature take its course and send me away from this place of a hell hole called life." He cried as he closed his eyes. Slumber was starting to engulf his being. The door swings wide open, and sends him flying away from the door, sending Nino into a minor induced coma(?). He ended up passing out.

"Omg, opps didn't mean to swing it that hard…" Alya said as she looked at the boy before her out cold.

"WELL Than this is really awkward…" Alya mumbles to herself. Still no response from Nino.

"Hey, um you dead? Don't say anything if you're alive!" No response.

"Perfect!" And Alya scoops Nino into her arms as she carries him bridal style all the way back to the cafeteria.

Alya enters with an unconcios Nino, as she sets him down gently onto the floor, with a pillow resting his head, his chest rising and falling.

"Oh thank god, I thought I.." Alya quickly cut herself off, as Adrien gave her a wary look.

"You what?" Adrien asked.

"U-uhhh, nothing your highness." Alya stuttered. SHIT he is so gonna punish her for this. Adrien just gave her the look, then just sighed and excused the whole incident.

"So, how does it feel to know that you're soulmate is currently in this building?" Alya inquired in a teasing voice.

"I-I'm estatic, thrilled even, to know that my other half, the one that will rule with me, is in this very building. I do wonder what she is like!" Adrien said as his eyes shined, and his imagination could only take him to his dream land. But then….

"But, I'm also scared…" Alya was shocked at what he had said. She never imagined that this sunshine of an angel, was actually having dark thoughts.

"Why you say that?" Alya inquired.

"W-what if she doesn't except me? Wh-what if? Ugh never mind…" Adrien stopped himself from continuing.

"Bu- SLAM!" Alya was interrupted by the cafeteria door opening in the most violent way. And the person who caused this was an all too familiar bluenette, her hair in twin pig tails, and she had a look of panic.

 **Mari's POV**

"Omg Omg Omg, I'm soo sorry that I'm late I simply got lost along the way and and and …." Marinette stares at her teacher, then the whole cafeteria. Her face turned bright red and was extremely embarrassed by the scene she had just caused.

"He-hey? …" the room was still quiet, and things got awkward really quick.

"Hey your highness." Tikki said.

"Oh uh what is it Tikki?" Adrien inquired.

"That girl is your soulmate…" Tikki simply stated. Everyone gasped, and Marinette just stood there like an idiot, completely shocked by what this strange girl had just said.

"She-She is?" Adrien asked, a little unsure.

"Omg will you go just get her already! Jeez she might run away!" A boy with black hair and **green eyes** demanded to Adrien. The prince just growled at the boy and said.

"Shut it Plagg, I don't think she'll go anywhere!"

"Um Adrien…" Alya brought the attention to Adrien as she pointed at the spot in which Marinette had stood.

"She's gone…" Alya simply stated. Adrien panicked and got a little upset at this.

"Tikki go get her! Alya go with her. Plagg your coming with me, we have a rouge princess to CAT-ch!" Adrien smirked.

"Did you seriously make a cat pun?!" Plagg said, disguted.

"Plagg claws out!" Adrien shouted as Plagg suddenly disappeared, and Adrien transformed into a cat-themed sex-god. And he ran out the cafeteria on all fours.

" what do we do now?" A random student asked. The teacher sat on her knees, having no clue as to what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 Come Back!**

 **Mari's POV**

Marinette didn't know why she ran. If you asked her, she'd just say 'I don't know'. She just kept running. And running she did, till she heard a young man screaming

"Hey get over here I just want to talk! Please, my petite Ladybug!" the man screamed.

'Ladybug? This guy is insane!' Mari thought as she made a turn around the corner and proceeded to go down the steps.

"Please don't trip, please don't trip." Marinette chanted as she fast-paced down a flock of steps, then took an immediate right. The catboy simply skidded on the railing and also proceeded to the right. He was on her tail, and Mari didn't like the looks of it.

"Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide." Marinette chanted again as she looked around for a great place to hide.

"Psst! Hey! HEY!" Screamed a voice. Marinette had no time so she only followed the echo of the voice through more intricate hallways, till she found a hidden door. She hesitated, unsure if she should enter or not, but decided to since the crazy cat-man was right on her tail. She enters the room, to find it dark, a hand immediately covers her face, the girl begins to panic, but was calmed down when a girl with red hair and black spots made a gesture for silence. After what seemed like an eternity, Marinette's hand was released from the hand of the mysterious stranger who maybe friend? Or foe?

"Oh I feel so bad for doing this to his highness." The girl with red hair whispered, clear regret shone in her eyes. Another girl who was also present only smirked.

"Not me, I'm having tons of fun, who would have thought his highness could do that, gurl you sure gave him a run for his money!" The young woman with chocolate skin and ember hair yelled, clearly having fun in Mari's suffering.

"What was that guy's deal?!" Mari shouted, begging for some kind of answer.

"Well, you're his soulmate!" The girl with red hair retorted back like as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Some soulmate I have…" Marinette muttered to herself.

"I'll say, looks like you have a cat fetish!" The other girl said.

"Oh my miraculous, we have not introduced ourselves to you, please, my name is Tikki!"

"And I'm Alya, a pleasure to meet you your highness." Alya greeted with a bow.

"W-wait I'm ROYAL!?" Marinette cried out.

"Well yeah, it's kind of a prize for being soulmates with the future king of the Akumas." Alya explained nonchalant. Marinette was still processing this new information. Then a thought passed through her brain.

"W-w-w-w-w-wait! I-I can't be the future queen of the Akumas, s-s-s-surely there's been a mistake somewhere!" 

"I'm sorry to say Marinette, but I know for sure who the soulmate of my highness is and that person is you." Tikki reassured.

"Even if I'm the soulmate, I can't be responsible for the millions of citizens as a queen! I'm just clumsy little Marinette with nothing special about her! Yep, my only dream is to become a fashion designer and-"

"You also told of that Chloe Bourgeois girl, who really needed to be shown her place as soon as I present this to the High Commision!" Alya interrupted Marinette by showing her the video recording of Marinette telling off Chloe.

"…then act like that!..." The message said.

"I can't believe this is happening…. I didn't even know what I was saying." Marinette groaned.

"Oh and here's another one!" Alya yelled showing Tikki a video recording of Mari and her friends' discussion regarding Marinette's confrontation.

"You were there too?!" Mari gasped in alarm.

"I was really pleased to know that at least someone that was human had some faith in us Akumas. In a way the two of us are really the same, just were we came from is all." Alya explained with wise words. Tikki nodded at this, while Marinette was feeling embarrassed from the compliment.

"I-I don't even know what , my err soulmate is like?" Marinette spoke in a whisper, but the two other girls heard.

"Then why don't you get to know him? I know you guys will get along." Tikki explained.

"B-but wh-what if he's disappointed, I mean like what if I'm a burden to him or something? Ugh I don't know guys, I might want to believe you, but this is way too soon. Besides, I'm sure he can find someone much more capable then me." Marinette admitted, feeling so low about herself.

"Pffft OMG HAHAHA THAT'S the EXACT SAME BULLSHIT HE HAD SAID TOO BEFORE HE MET YOU!" ALya started bawling on the floor laughing her ass off, while Marinette was giving her a cute pouty face.

"T-Tikki omg this is just ridiculous, hahah hehehehe. You know what?" ALya smirked.

"OH what might that be?" Tikki asked. Clearly the two girls were planning something and by the looks of it Marinette did not like where this was going.

"You know now that I think about it, I should really head off, gotta catch my class, don't want to be left behind or anything like that, so um bye?!" And with that Marinette was few inches to the door when a mysterious force kept her in place.

"Sorry your highness, but you are not going anywhere. We need you to be Queen of the Akumas, and you must come with us." Alya stated, her phone in hand glowing a brilliant magenta. Mari couldn't even scream, or move her head whatsoever. She was stuck, motionless as the two girls carried her off as if she were a statue.

"Damn you sure are light!" Alya commented. The two of the gals go all the way back to the cafeteria. Somehow everyone was gone. Alya places Marinette in a corner and unpauses her with her cellphone powers.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Mari yelled in alarm.

"Gurl you need to chill."

"I can't relax, you just kidnapped me!"

"We didn't kidnap you gurl, we just brought you back to the rondvue point so that his highness may, well get to meet his princess and future queen!"

"I-I'm not ready to meet him Alya! What if he's mad at me for running of!? Oh god I'm soo dead!" 

"He won't kill you, he has a heart full of sunshine and rainbows!" Tikki offered.

"I don't know…" Marinette said unsured.

"I don't really blame her Tikki, the dude literally transformed into Chat Noir and chased that girl. Honestly I found that hilarious." Alya giggle, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Man you should've seen the way he looked. He looked like he was gonna…"

"Gonna what Alya?!" A boy's voice asked.

"Pffft of nothing your highASSness." Alya giggled.

"Ugh, did you find her?" He asked.

"Uh… hi?" Marinette offered. She cursed her voice being so damn squeaky. He must think she was weak or something.

 **Adrien's POV**

Adrien stared into her eyes, the shade of the blue skies of Tesa. Her cheecks had a rosy hue on them, god she looked like a goddess. HE visibly gulped and dropped his transformation. Plagg fell to the ground.

"Adrien FEED ME! YOU PIECE OF UTTER COW SH-"

"You can have all the cheese in the kitchen." Adrien dismissed. Plagg immediately got up, bowed to Adrien, and booked it to the kitchen to rid of all the kitchen's cheesy goodness.

"Plagg wait, oh please do be careful!" Tikki yelled as she went to her stupid cat.

"Sooo…. You guys gonna like you know?" Alya offered, showing a hand gesture with her pointing finger going through a ring alya made with her left hand. Mari blushed and looked away from Adrien, looking at the door as a plan started to formulate in her mind. Adrien got annoyed at Alya's antics and bobbed her on the head. Alya quickly reteated to the kitchen to film Plagg eating entire wheels of cheese.

"I'm sorry about that. With what you had to um deal with…" Adrien said awkwardly. He scratched the back of his head.

 **Adrienette POV**

Marinette looked into his emerald green eyes. They looked strong, yet oh so kind. He was quite the gentleman.

"Oh um, sorry for uh running of like that, I sort of panicked and well yeah…" Marinette looked down to the floor in shame. Adrien chuckled a little at how cute she was. Damn the blushes were real.

"Bet it didn't help that I chased you like a cat?" Adrien smiled a little while raising his shoulders a little. The bluenette nodded to agree.

"Y-you know, I was scared…" Adrien admitted. Marinette shot her head up immediately at him. She wondered why, was it cause she wasn't his type? Maybe he was disappointed, I mean she was merely a human baker girl.

"I thought you'd be disappointed… that I was er your soulmate…" Marinette's eyes went wide. Adrien looked away from that adorable expressive cutie, looking at anywhere but her.

"Y-you know, when I found out about the whole soulmate thing…." Adrien looked back at her with a look of pension.

"I-I was scared, be-because I didn't know who you were or how you would act?" Adrien looked devastated.

"B-ut it's not like that now!" Marientte reasurres to the prince. God why did he have to have a cute pouty face. It reminded her of a lost kitten. She wanted to cry, it just looked way too sad and depressing.

"I was scared th-that I wasn't good enough…" Now it was Adrien's turn to widen his eyes. Really her, worthless, almost any girl would pounce at this opportunity, and yet here she was actually thinking about how he felt. It made his heart tinge a little.

"I thought I would only hold you back, or just be trouble as the Queen of a race I've never originated from." Marinette admitted looking down to her hands in shame.

"I'm just a boring, regular ole girl, Marinette. That's me, I'm just like everybody else. I-I I don't have anything special about me…" Marinette hugged herself as she looked away from the prince.

"I'm sure you are better off finding someone way better then me…" She spoke dejectedly.

"That's not true! At least I don't think so…" Adrien shouted. He couldn't take it anymore. Maybe it was because they were soulmates and that their bond ran deep between the two. Maybe it was the way she portrayed herself to be 'weak' and 'useless'. Adrien remembered when Alya had shown him the video recordings of what Marinette did, and what she did was extremely admirable of her. He felt content to know that she wasn't bias toward Akumas unlike the many humans who still fear the akumas. But he doesn't blame them, there are many Akumas out there believing that we should have just conquered the planet and have been done with it. But it's not what his mother would want of him and Adrien knew that. He didn't want that too, he wished to have peace among the humans. The two really are no different.

"You don't know that." Marinette muttered to herself.

"That's not true!"

"What makes you say that!?"

"I just know ok?"

"No I don't know, how could you possible fall in love with me? I' worthless!"

"Stop saying your life is worthless! It's not true!"

"I'm sure there's some kind of misunderstanding."

"No please lets just talk things through, I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement?" Adrien pleaded. He just wanted her to stay. Her being here made him feel somewhat alive.

"I have to go, my friends are probably worried sick, and I'm pretty sure the school wants me back too." Mari explained.

"I'll come with-"

"No your Highness I'm sorry, but I must leave." And with that Marinette exits out of the cafeteria. Adrien takes a few steps forward before he stops himself.

" No… please don't leave…" Adrien whispered.

"Come back…" Adrien said weakly to no one. Tears ran down his face. He fell to the floor and wept. The emotions in him all poured out in his tears.

"UGH! FINE YOU CAN COME! GEEZ PLEASE STOP CRYING PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU YOUR HIGHNESS!" Marinettes shouts as she runs up to Adrien who was still on the floor in tears.

"You came back to me!" Adrien yelled estatically as he wrapped the young woman in a tight embrace.

"Your highness let go of me!" Marinette demanded. Adrien, being the naughty kitty he is, only tightened his grip onto her.

"I'll never let you go." He whispered into her ear seductively.

"A-Adrien…" Marinette moaned.

"OOOOOOO LOOKS LIKE HIS HIGHNESS IS GONNA GET SOME TONIGHT!" Alya squacked. She had filmed the whole thing.

"I'm so posting this at your wedding!" Alya squealed in delight.

"Your HIGHNESS GET YOUR HANDS OF-"

"You smell like pastries…" Adrien whispered again in her ear. Marinette was starting to get dizzy, her knees felt like jello. She hated what he was doing to him. What is happening to her life? Could things get even worse?!

 **Nino and Nath's POV**

"We've been looking for her for hours now Nino! WHAT IF SHE GOT KIDNAPPED!?" Nathaniel yelled to Nino, fear evident in his eyes.

"I'm sure she's fine." Nino explained. You see the two were informed of Marinette. No one knows where her current whereabouts are.

"God you should have seen the state was in it was just pure gold!" Nino chuckled at the memory of his teacher in a shocked trance. The class hadn't left yet due to the missing student, that being Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Get your Hands OFF ME!" A yell that sounded like Marinette was heard from the cafeteria doors.

"Omg Nino did you hear that?!" Nath yelled.

"Common we have a friend to save!" Nino charged right in.

"Please be ok please be ok please be ok." Nathaniel chanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4 Spoke out of Turn….**

 **Nathaniel and Nin's POV**

"Hey let go of me!" came an oh so familiar voice of the Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Nino and Nathaniel ran towards the cafeteria entrance.

"Come on Nath we have a friend to save!" Yelled Nino.

"Please be ok Please be ok please be ok!" Nath chanted as the two barged into the room.

 **No one's POV**

The two found Mari alright. What they also found is something that made the two boil with rage and protectiveness over their dear cinnamon roll. Nath got a hold of Mari, while Nino punched Adrien in the face. The prince fell to the ground, while Nathaniel hugged Marinette close to him in a protective manner.

"Omg are you ok? Did he hurt you, so swear if he did!" Nathaniel asked, fear in his eyes and his tone.

"No no I-er was caught off guard was all…" Mari blushed recalling the event. She looked to the ground in shame. Nino grabbed Adrien by the collar, their faces mere inches apart.

"You stay far away from her you bastard." Nino threatened. Adrien had on an expressionless face.

"Don't you see princess, you are worth protecting, as these two young gentlemen came to your aid~!" Adrien shouted to Marinette, still recalling their previous banter.

"A-Are you still on about that!?" Mari yelled, her face still red as Nath's hair.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Nino yelled as he started to shake Adrien by the collar.

"If you wanna know so bad, why don't you go to my dear assistant, Alya and get her to show you what she filmed." He smirked. Nino had enough and proceeded to punch him in the face, only have been stopped abruptly.

"Now, I understand why you would get upset, but there is no need for physical confrontation." Alya walked up her phone in a brilliant magenta. Nino was stilled. A pause button can be seen on his right side.

"NINO!" Nathaniel yelled.

"Please stop…" Marinette muttered

"Who the hell are you people?" Nath asked in fear.

"Pardon me," Adrien said as he slipped from Nino's grip easily.

"Unpause him," Adrien demanded.

"If you say so." Alya undid her magic on Nino, the boy fell to the ground.

"W-what just happened?!" Nino demanded. He was on all fours, facing Adrien with a burning rage.

"Who am I you ask?" Adrien questioned.

"I am the prince of the Akumas." He said.

"And that gives you the right to violate my friend like that?!" Nino got up ready to punch him again.

"A-a-a handsome, but no punching his highness." Alya stepped in, blocking Nino.

"Just cause you're some high and mighty prince gives you the right to do that?!" Nino yelled to Adrien, ignoring the brunette.

"She is my soulmate," Adrien stated.

"Some soulmate you turned out to be!" Nath spat. Marinette could only watch, hoping nothing would go out of hand. Adrien started to get annoyed by the tomato holding his dear princess.

"Aww is a little tomato jelly?" Adrien teased. Nathaniel blushed redder than a tomato.

"W-w-what?" Nath uttered.

"Too bad she's mine, you're just petty competition," Adrien said with a dark cat-like smirk. Nath grew even angrier, but not as angry as a small petite girl. Nathaniel had tears in his eyes, as they slowly descended from his cheeks. Marinette witnesses the boy before her in tears. It made her angry to know that Adrien would say something so cruel to her anyone, let alone her friend.

" **ENOUGH!** " the Bluenette shouted. Everyone looked to the girl who got up, glaring daggers into the prince himself.

"You know, I might've been wrong about you Adrien…" Mari said looking disappointed in the blonde as she got Nath on his feet, grabbed Nino. The three proceeded to walk out the door.

"W-wait! Where are you going?!" Adrien pleaded.

"I'm going home." She simply stated.

"Yeah Banana head leave us al-."

"Nino STOP! Please, I've had enough." Mari pleaded to the boy on her right.

"Let's just go home. Okay?" And the three left a broken-hearted prince with Alya and the Kwamis.

"Hey Prince, there's a human term that fits extremely well in this scenario, do you know what it is?" Alya mocked asked as the prince just looked down to the floor in shame.

"You Fucked up BOI!" Plagg shouted from the kitchen.

"PLAGG?!" Tikki yelled at him

"What?"

"OMG YOU IDIOT!" Tikki shouted as she punched him in the shoulder.

"OOF- WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Plagg glared at his love bug.

"You guys fight like an old couple," Alya stated.

"We are old!" Plagg shouted as if that was the most obvious thing.

"What do we do now, your highness?" Tikki asked.

"I-I'm not really sure…"

 **Mari's POV**

Mari's school bus got the entire class back to school, from there Mari proceeded to walk by herself all the way to the bakery she calls home.

"I can't believe he did that…" Mari muttered to herself still recalling this incident fresh in her mind. The bluenette enters the shop with a ring-like noise coming from the bell on the door.

"Hey Mama, Hi Papa I'm back!" She shouted to her parents in the bakery. No response was made. 'Where are they?' She pondered.

"Mama?! Papa!"

"Hello?!" She shouted yet again, but to no avail.

"Maybe they went out to buy ingredients?" She thought out loud. Her stomach made a growling noise.

"I should have at least something to eat, maybe dinner's ready?" She said to herself. She proceeds to go into the kitchen but hears a crashing noise from the window behind her.

"What the?" She looks to find a rock with a note tied to it. Careful of the broken glass around the rock, she maneuvered her way and luckily didn't fall on herself as she obtained the rock.

"Wonder what this note says." As she unties the string from the rock, with the note easily separated from it.

The note says

 _Dear Marinette_

 _I'm afraid we ran out of butterscotch icing and we need that for an order we received, and with that, we also don't have anything for dinner either. Please keep watch of the house. We told Fu about our departure and he should've given you our letter. We will be back tomorrow. Be safe._

 _With love From Mama And Papa._

"Why couldn't they text me?!" Mari yelled.

Author's note:

Guys, I had this chapter done within a few days, but I had some weird technical issues going on in this website. Welp glad I got this taken care off. Anyways Please leave those amazing comments, they give me the strength I need. Any Ideas you might have in mind, please share, I might just implement into the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5 Classroom 101**

It's been a week since the field trip, and everything went back to normal. Or so it seemed. Nothing really changed much. Nino and Nath were doing pretty alright, and the whole class seemed unfazed by the fact that their beloved classmate just so happened to be the future. But hey I digress as an author.

"Hey, Mari you ok?" Nino quietly asked while was lecturing about Akumas and how their culture works.

"Nino for the tenth time, I'm alright, now will you quit your complaining, I'm trying to focus here." The aspiring fashion designer demanded, with a little pout on her face.

"Now class, today we will be learning about the Akumas and the kind of rule they run."

"As you already know, the Akumas live in a Monarch-based society. The royal family, also known as the Agreste family." The class nods their heads, allowing the teacher to continue.

"In the family, a male is always born, and only male." Some of the girls had a disappointed look on their face.

"The reason behind it being only male is because of a curse…" The look on the teacher's face turned into a frown. 'A curse?!' Marinette thought.

"This curse sets three distinct rules unto the King of the Akumas." She continues on.

"Three?" Marinette said out loud.

"Yes -Cheng, three .The first being that the family may only and only give birth to one healthy male child. That child is destined to be prince. The second requirement is that child has god-like powers, capable of destroying worlds if he so chooses." Half the class gulped at this.

"D-d-destroy worlds?!" A female student screeched.

"An-and he's here?!" Another student yelled in alarm.

"Oh my god we're gonna die!" Another student claimed.

"Class please remain calm!" tried to pacify her students.

"Yeah right, like as if that's possible!" Another student said in denial.

" what if these Akuma people said that so that we fear them and their Monarch?!" A random student said.

"He does have a good point…" Another student remarked.

"I keep telling you guys these Akuma peeps aren't good!" Another student claimed.

"Students please that's enough!" The teacher yelled. Not wanting to fuel the flames, Marinette simply remained silent the whole time, while the class was arguing with itself on the lesson.

"Mari you ok?" Nino whispered to the peeved Bluenette. She simply looked at him with a blank stare.

"I don't know Nino, I honestly don't have a single clue." She merely gives as she just remains silent the whole time.

"Wait a second !" Some random student called.

"Yes ?!"

"Marinette Dupain -Cheng is the prince's soulmate!" She claimed. The entire class went silent. Sweat dripped down her face fast.

'Crap! Now what?!' She thought. Nino also grew nervous too.

"M-Marinette, is this true?" The teacher asked in alarm. The interregated student could only look at her desk, stares burning through her soul, judging her.

"I-I don't kno-w what you're taking about Ma'am, never met him before." She lied. The teacher didn't seem to buy it, and neither was the class.

"Some soulmate he turned out to be…" Nath muttered to himself. But the rest of the class heard due to the silence filling up the classroom.

"So you've met t-the prince?!" A random student asked. Marinette looked down her desk, resuming to give an answer or a look.

"Ok class that's enough, we are pressed for time, you may ask Ms. Dupain-Cheng questions after the lesson.

"As I was saying the final requirement of the curse, is a rather peculiar one." She starts.

"Because it involves a soulmate prophesied to be the future queen of the Akumas." The teacher looks to Marinette, then gazed around the class to notice other students stealing glances of their lovable classmate."

"The soulmate has the powers of creation within her, balancing the powers of destruction the future king has. So if the king can destroy worlds, the queen can create worlds full of life." She finishes with a smile on her face.

'Wa-ait powers?!'

"Now class any questions?" the teacher offered. Marinette shakily raises her hand, causing some unusual stares, mainly from Nino and Nath.

"B-but I don't have any powers…" Mari claims.

"That's the thing, apparently the future Queens powers lay dormant until they are discovered by the King, and well I'm not really sure honestly…"

"This is like way too unrealistic to be true, like for a person to hold that much power?! That's… just like a fairy tail…" A student speaks. A couple of people around her nods their heads in agreement.

"Honestly I don't really believe in this, it could just be a scam to get us on their good side or something for all we know." Nath states. Marinette's eyes widen at Nath, Nino had on a neutral look.

"If you're all done with your chit-chat, I'm still not done. What makes the third requirement the strangest of them all is the fact that the Queen brings good luck to her kingdom, while the King brings bad luck."

"Isn't the modern queen of the Akumas like no more?" Nino asks unsure.

"Yes, she had passed away 10 years ago apparently…" she informs. Marinette felt sad for the prince at this.

"He lost his mother at such a young age…." She whispered as she shed a single tear down her face. Nino looked at his friend in concern, but she still looked to the board lost in her own thoughts of the prince.

 _After Class_

"Omg Marinette is it true?!" A student asked.

"Yeah spill girl!" another girl demanded.

"Is he scary? Does he have fangs?!" Another concerned voice asked.

"Ha ya right I bet you just spread that rumor so that people will actually like you or something." Some girl said.

"Ya! You're just an attention hoar!"

"You not even pretty!"

"What could boring lil Mari offer that could make her a Princess let alone a queen." Tears were building in her bluebell eyes, but she refused to let them spill. She just walked away from the crowd.

"Hey leave her alone you fuckers!" Nino shouted at the crowd.

"Ya what gives you the damn right to ridicule her you salty ass tards!" Nath screeched.

"Don't you think that maybe she's had enough of your crap!" Nath continued.

"She's been through enough as it is!" Nino explained.

"Ya right! If I were betrothed by a prince I'd be ecstatic!"

"Oh with the prince! Such a wonderous romantic adventure, I envy her!"

"Just imagine all the food she could eat!"

"You guys make me sick!" Nath screeched causing the whole crowd to look at him.

"That guy is a monster, and she is soulmates with with, with that thing!" He further ranted on.

"Dude- For crying out loud he assaulted her!" Nath quickly covered his mouth, while Nino had his lower jaw hanging down his face. The crowd went silent at what the tomato head said.

"OMG! EWWWWWW!"

"SHE GOT JACKED!?"

"DAMN WAY TO GET SOME MARI!" The crowd started to laugh. Marinette heard from a distance and just ran. She ran out of the school ashamed and stressed.

She enters the Bakery, her parents greeting her with hellos and why she came home early, but they noticed the tears in her eyes and grew concerned. The bluenette fell on her bed, hugging a cat-like pillow to soothe the pain she was feeling as she bawled out into the pillow.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I feel like this chapter is too short compared to the other ones and cringy, but I wanted to give information on the Akuma's government and how they run themselves. Of course, I didn't go through it all so yeah… I also wanted to give different perspectives of different people and on how they feel. There are those in fear and are willing to go to war, those in denial, and those that fantisize. Anyways have a great day and enjoy the chappie?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6 Capture the Purrincess!**

"Uh dear…" Sabine started looking at her daughter with worry. Marinette noticed her mother's weird behavior and started to worry.

"The, uh the Space Protection Unit is here to see you…"

"Uh…. What? What could they possibly want?!" She whispered-screamed to her mother who could only raise her shoulders.

"Are you going to be ok dear?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"I'll go meet them…" the Bluenette said determined. The two came to the living room noticing Tom trying to make conversation with two officers. A male and female.

"Is there something you guys need?" Marinette asked politely.

"Yes, we want you to come with us." The male officer demanded. He had an officer's cap with that you know officer look? Yeah so does the female one! Yep totally creative!

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY DAUGHTER!" Tom yelled protectively.

" Dupain-Cheng was it? Your daughter is believed to have extraordinary powers within her. We wish to tap into that power to see it's potential." The female officer claimed.

"That doesn't give you the right to take her as a lab rat." Sabine responded coldly while putting a protective arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"You know, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way…" The male officer said as he got up from his seat, walking towards Marinette, but was cut off by Tom himself. He grabbed the officer by the collar and chucked him across the room. Marinette and the female officer was shocked. Sabine just had a calm look on her face.

"OUFH!" The officer cried.

"Sabine take Marinette and get out of here!" Tom ordered while cracking his knuckles to ready himself to fight.

"Come Mari dear." Sabine yanked Mari out of the room and dragged her who know's where.

"B-but Mom! What about Papa!?" She cried worriedly.

"Your Papa is as tuff as nails honey. He will be fine." Sabine responded with confidence in her husband's strength.

"Where are you taking me Momma?" Mari asked with curiosity.

"The basement sweety, now shush." And so the two went down to the basement. Sabine moved a shelf out of the way to reveal a hidden door.

"Momma?"Mari questioned.

"Come on dear." She pulls a key from her apron and unlocks the door to reveal a mysterious hallway.

"Dear take this key and run. Don't ever look back. Ever." She explains.

"B-But Momma I won't leave you." Mari interjected.

"No sweety, you are far too precious to lose. Now go." Sabine calmly ordered.

"No I won't MARINETTE LISTEN TO ME THEY ARE GOING TO DO AWFUL THINGS TO YOU. THINGS THAT ARE CONSIDERED INHUMANE. Please, just listen to your momma and papa one more time?" A single tear shed from her right eye. She holds her daughter's hand and places the key in her palms. Then she gently close her daughter's hand into a fist.

"Now go, you've always been a good girl dear. The best daughter a family could ever ask for."

"I Won't…"

"SABINE GET MARINETTE AND GO!" Tom shouts across the house.

"Go dear, before they find you!" Sabine begged as she shoved the bluenette on the other side of the entrance.

"Take this key and go where your heart may take you. Please promise me you will." Tears fell from the eyes of the woman Marinette cares deeply for. She nods her head, her own tears forming and descending from her own cheeks. She turns around and proceeds to run off down the mysterious dark hallway. Sabine closes the door and places the shelf back to conceal the door.

"There you are Mrs. Dupain-Cheng…" the male officer says. Sabine looks directly at the officer with a death-like stare.

"I won't let you take my Daughter you monster." She says as the man tasers the woman until she falls to the floor losing consciousness.

"Did you secure the girl?" The female officer asked, hauling Tom over her right shoulder.

"Target not secured." He simply responded like some robot.

"Now what? Should we kill these two?" The female officer said.

"Negative. They could come in handy." He smirks a devious smile. The male officer carries Sabine's body over his shoulder as the two proceed to leave the premise.

"Where do you think she ran off to?" The female officer asked.

"No clue." The male responded.

 **Mari's POV**

She ran and ran, farther and farther away from the bakery she once called home. She prayed for her parents' safety. Memories of the three flood the girls mind overwhelming her, but she refuses to stop even for a second. The government could be right on her tail. Tears were still flooding her face, but she didn't care. Finally, she took a breather to find herself in a bright room with only two doors. One was orange, the other green.

"Which way should I go?!" She asked full of dread.

"Go wherever your heart may take you~." Her mother's soothing reminder brushed through her mind like the wind in her hair. With a determined look, she proceeds to take the green door. It was where her heart wanted to go. She opens the door, only to find it locked. She looks into her pocket and removes the key her mother gave her. Marinette opens said door and it opens. A bright pink light erupts from the room. She enters the hallway, closing the door and continue to move forward. She kept running until she found herself in another room, this time with three doors. A heart, a diamond, and a club. Marinette pursues the heart door, uses the key and enters it. Again, a bright pink light erupts from it, but she still continues. This pattern continued for what felt like hours. But the most surprising thing about it was how she never got tired. Finally she entered a room that was different from the rest. This one had a huge double-door entrance with two symbols. One on each door. The symbol was a circle with five circles inside it, two on the top, on in the center, and two on the bottom. Sort of like the pattern on the five-side dice.

"Wh-where's the keyhole?!" She panicked. The doors had no key hole in them. The bluenette looked around the room to see if there was something she was missing. The room was rather spacious, and was red a couple of shades darker than the doors.

"Now what…?" She asked herself, trying to figure what she was missing here. She then proceeds to walk towards the doors. She touches the doors, feeling the smooth surface.

"It's ok Mari, just follow your heart…" She mutters as she closes her eyes to think of another plan. A rumbling noise erupts and the room wobbles a little.

"W-what the?" A light pink pillar slowly erupts from the floor. It halts its growth, reaching up to Marinette's chest. On the top had a handshape print on it.

"Do I put my hand on it?" She places her right hand on the pedestal. This time, the ceiling lights up in a brilliant while blinding light.

"Wow that is bright." She comments. Marinette opens her eyes to now find a spiral staircase leading to a door that was above the twin doors. She walks to the door and opens it with the key. Heavenly bright pink-red light escapes the room as the trapped air rushes towards her body, her hair going in a frenzy. Her clothes make rippling noises as they were also affected by the wind.

"I guess this is it…" She guesses as Marinette Dupain-Cheng enters the room. The bright light slowly fades the deeper she entered the room. What she saw was something, out of this world…

 **Author's note:**

 **Yeah, Sorry I haven't been posting as much, just got tied with a lot of work. My family and I are going to Las Vegas, and then school starts soon, so I might not be able to update soon. Anyways please review and like and wish the best to ya all! And I hope you enjoyed the story despite it being so damn slow. Anyways bye guys and I can't wait to write the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: This takes place after Mari and her friends leave Adrien…. So yeah… Sorry if this still confuses you… anyways enjoy! I think this is one of my longest chapters. So yeah…**

 **Ch.7 Political Uprising.**

"Hold up, aren't you gonna go back?!" Alya asked in alarm.

"Alya I can't she hates me already… Plagg was right, I fucked up BIG time." The dejected prince simply states.

"Well go make up already! The Akumas need you AND their FUTURE QUEEN!" Alya continued to argue.

"Alya you are really starting to bug me." Adrien puffed. Alya just rolls her eyes at him and just glares at him.

"So what if you fucked up, go apologize and make it up! Go chase her to the ends of the world! For petes sake she is your god damn soulmate!" The crazy phone girl screeches. Her voice leaves behind an echo.

"OMG ADRIKENS!" Adrien had a terrified look, while Alya looked disgusted.

"YOUHOO! ADRIKENS I'm OVER HERE!" the annoying voice continues to pesture the already distraught prince. Finally a blonde girl with her hair up in a ponytail come running up and grabbing the prince's arm, refusing to let go. The prince takes a deep breathe before he confronts the annoying blonde.

"What is it Chloe?" he asked in a tired tone as he has on a fake smile.

"I met some human scum who talked back to me! Can you believe that, I so totally put her in her place!" She proudly stated. Adrien grew alarmed.

"You broke conduct number 44?!" He shrieked at the stupid blonde.

"But Adrikens she started it!" She countered.

"Actually, your highness, I have the whole confrontion on tape." Alya offered.

"Let me see that." Adrien demanded. Chloe looked terrified. And then she had a plan. As Alya got her phone out, Chloe already snatched it out of her hands.

"Ha!" She yelled in triumph. Alya wasn't having it, and so her hair raised up. Her eyes glowed magenta. Her phone, that was in the possession of the snobbish Akuma also seemed to reciprocate that magenta glow, violently shaking in the blonde's grasp.

"Chloe let go of the phone." Adrien demanded cooly.

"How can you not believe me! I'll have you know that it was her who started the fight, not me! It probably doesn't even have my good side. Oh what am I talking about my good side is everything!" She rambles. Adrien was growing tired and snaked his way out of the blonde's grasp.

"Girl, you are so going to regret ever thinking about laying a finger on my phone." Alya mumbled to herself as she raised her hand in the direction of her phone. Suddenly the phone shoots out a magenta-colored shock, and proceeds to shock the blonde.

"BZZBZBZBBZZBBZBZBZBZBBZBZBZBZBB AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH AODOIHSJHFDKGDGKAGDHHDJWGDKDHKDHHDWHDHWK…" And Chloe finally drops the phone. The device emits a purple aura, the same one as Chloe. The charred girl falls to the ground like a fallen tree.

"Did you really have to shock her?" Adrien asked. Alya gave him a look.

"Yes, and lets go before sleeping prick wakes up. We don't want ADRIEKENS TO LEAVE ME!" She mimicks the last part in Chloe's tone. Adrien shivers up and nods as the two fast walked out of there. Leaving the charred girl behind.

Once they were far enough away from her, the two watch the video together. Adrien's blood boils.

"How dare she lie to me like that…" He grumbles lowly.

"I am honestly not surprised by what Chloe did, but Marinette, is a whole other story…" Alya smiles at the last part.

"I don't get why you put up with her crap, you're the fucking prince. You deserve respect, and what she's doing is trying to suck you dick!" Adrien gives a grim face at the last part she said. Then shivers again, sticking out his tounge in disgust.

"I don't know Alya, I don't know…" He simply answers.

"You're a pushover!" Plagg cried out.

"Plagg!" Tikki scolded.

"What!? It's the truth and you know it!" Plagg countered. And their banter continued on.

"God you know it's bad when Plagg is right…" Alya muttered. Adrien gave her a dead panned look before he gave a 'I give up' pose.

"Welp, looks like we have to meet up with the high commission soon…" Alya states as she scrolls down her phone to oversee the schedule.

"Adrien come on, it's going to start in 20 minutes." And so the four of them left to the commission meeting.

"Hey so why are we attending?" Plagg asked suddenly. Tikki looked annoyed but started to explain.

"We are trying to achieve an everlasting peace with the humans here on earth, but before we could do that, we have this meeting with the high commission so that everyone is on the same page. We can't have a peace treaty if everyone doesn't agree to it."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Plagg warns. Tikki gives a pensive look.

"I-Is it that bad?" Tikki asked.

"I am not sure…. But whatever the case Adrien be on the alert."

"You don't have to remind me, my uncle Hawkmoth will be attending…" Adrien reminded them with a grim look.

"Oh I hate that bastard…" Plagg responds with a disgusted look on his face.

"I don't feel comfortable around him either, he's so…" Tikki started but cut herself off.

"Guys lets not talk bad, what if someone hears you?" Alya warns. That shut them both up.

"Well we're here…" Adrien said with a determined look.

The four of them entered the room to find that it was filled with members of the High Commision. A total of 12 members. They were all present but the most prominent ones being Mr. Bourgeois and Hawkmoth. The atmosphere seemed, eerie. Everyone had on an anxious look, well, everyone except Hawkmoth, but that is to be expected. The man literally gives off an aura full of intimidation. Much like Adrien's father back in Telsa running the Akuma kingdom as it is. The high commission consisted of members of the super rich and famous. In other words, were Donald Trump wannabees. (Sorry for sounding mean to those Trump supporters, personally I hated both Hillary and Trump and asked why we couldn't reshuffle. But back to the story.)

"Good day to you all fine Akumen." Adrien started. Everyone got off their seats to bow as a means of showing respect to their future king. Even Hawkmoth, which made things ten times weirder, he never bows for the King, let alone the Prince!

"As you all have guessed, I have brought you all here in regards to signing a peace treaty with the Earth humans." Adrien started. Everyone nodded as they all took their seats. They all looked at Adrien, and the Prince took it as his signal to continue.

"Are there any questions so far?" Adrien asked, but he gave a look friendly. But really he disliked the commission so much. He knew they'd be hard to convince because of their snobbish, petty behaviors and only wish for more power.

"Your Highness, I have but a concern…" A Brown haired, hazel eyed man with a goatee spoke up. Adrien reluctantly let him continue.

"Your Highness, there is an instability between the humans and the Akumas. And I for one am not a big fan of this. Especially of the humans, sir how can we trust them. They are merely primitive monkeys, they haven't even developed an interstellar trade income!"

"Sir Gavillo, there is a first for everything, and please do refrain from announcing something like that in the meeting with the Humans." Adrien was pissed, but he had on an amazing poker face. 'How dare he insult my Marinette like that?!' is what he thought.

"Sir, he ain't wrong, what if we can't trust them? They don't appear to be capable of coping with us" Another member spoke up. He had silver hair, and a shaved face. He had yellow eyes, and had sideburns. His hair was slicked back. Adrien sucked in a huge amount of air before he continued.

"Well Sir Armoud, how would you think they feel, having an interstellar dominating race to just barge right in their home world? They would feel terrified and have full reason not to trust us. But if we put this mistrust between the two of us, I am confident we will come up with a conclusion." He finished off.

"And that conclusion would be your highness?" Hawkmoth asked. For some odd reason, he always wore a silver head mask, sort of like a wrestler, and had always worn a purple suit with a butterfly brooch attached at the collar. 'Ok Adrien, let's not screw this up.'

"We will provide the humans with our latest technologies so that they may advance at a much faster pace, while we gain resources in return. Our race as you know it is currently on a dry spell for natural resources as it is. Earth provides these resources necessary for our species to thrive."

"Then why don't we conquer the planet, we have the higher-level technology, we have the needs way more than them. I honestly don't see your point in the matter your Highness. Why go through such lengths for such a pitiful race" Another man in the commission intervenes.

"How dare you interrupt the prince old man! Know your place!" Plagg intervenes.

"I could say the same to you, Kwami scum!" he barked

"What was that?!" Plagg extended his claws at the man

"Plagg no!" Tikki grabbed a hold of Plagg's arm

"EVERYONE STOP!" Adrien managed to stop the meeting from escalating. He took another deep breathe before he continued. Still with his best fake smile he continued.

"Sir Barat, that was awfully rude of you to interrupt me like that, but Plagg, you also spoke out of line." Adrien gave Barat, who had blonde hair and a long beard, with beady red eyes and wore glasses. Then he looked at Plagg, and gave him a pleading look. Plagg crossed his arms and looked away from the boy. Tikki and Alya both took in a deep breath. Adrien decided to continue.

"As I was saying, we have only been dominating planets, we have been feared as the race of Death." Adrien had on a disappointed look.

"Galaxies from across the planet fear the name Akuma… I believe that as your future king, we must change that. And starting with this planet, the Akumas will establish a peace that will mark the histories of both Humans, Akumas and the universe." Adrien looks around the table, anxious to the looks the members had on their faces. Hawkmoth had a frown on his, making Adrien's hairs go up.

"So dear Prince, what you are saying is that you wish for the Akuma race to discontinue dominating planets and search for peace?" Hawkmoth asked as a recap for everyone in the room.

"That is correct, lord Hawkmoth." Adrien nods.

"So then, dear Nephew, would you care to explain how should we deal with the other races we have conquered?" The atmosphere drastically changed. 'Shit I didn't think that far ahead!' Adrien thought. The members discussed with themselves on this new question the man brought up.

"He makes a good point…" One of them said.

"What's his problem, we are thriving the way we are?"

"I say let's keep dominating planets."

"Humans are savages, why let them have their freedom?"

"They aren't even putting the resources into good use!"

"They're already polluting the planet, if anything we are the ones who are saving them all!"

'Oh no' Plagg thought. Tikki and Alya gave each other wary looks. Things were not looking good for them, especially the Prince. Adrien was starting to sweat, but he still kept on his poker face. 'What he wants is a plan right? No this is Hawkmoth, he's planning something…' Adrien thought again trying to figure out what Hawkmoth was getting at here. Hawkmoth was the only one not participating in the discussion and was giving Adrien an amused grin. 'What are you getting at Hawkmoth?' He thought before an idea popped up.

"I thought we were estabilishing a peace here Gentleakuma? Where did this even come from?" Adrien cried. 'Dammit, I sound desperate!' His poker face was on the brink to falling apart the moment he saw Hawkmoth grinning at him like as if he won.

"My prince, is it true that you have not thought that far ahead? Then again taking charge at such a young age for a prince is understandable." The masked villain smirked in triumph, yet again.

"That is no way to talk to the prince like that!" Alya cried out in response to Hawkmoth's treacherous comment.

"Know your place servant!" Sir Barat yelled.

"No YOU NEED TO KNOW YOUR DAMN PLACE!" She responded back with malice in her voice.

"What do you know? You're just a little orphan girl takin in by the humble palace! Maybe you should know your place." Sir Barat crossed a line, for which even Adrien gave the death glare to the entire committee. Alya's eyes grew extremely cold at the comment.

"ENOUGH!" Adrien yelled. The entire room went quiet yet again. He looked around the room, scanning the faces of everyone. 'This is really bad…' Plagg and Tikki were anxious and Alya was just quiet, holding back her bloodlust against the snobbish man.

"We are signing this peace treaty in hopes of achieving something of a much greater value, than before. Something unpresented in the makings of the Akumas. We will still obtain what we require, but in greater proportions." Adrien finished. A few sweat beads sliding down his face. Adrien looks around the room in a calm manner because he did not want to look desperate. The faces of the members were filled with unsure, scared, and unsatisfied looks. Hawkmoth though, looked unreadable. 'Dammit…' He thought. And right on cue a short man with slick back purple hair with purple-blue eyes pops out of the door.

"S-sir the Earth Humans are ready to start the meeting…" He states shyly.

"Why thank you Noroo." Hawkmoth casually states. Noroo was Hawkmoth's Kwami.

"You may take your leave Noroo, you have done enough…" Adrien finishes up.

"T-thank you your H-Highness…" Noroo finishes as he looks at Tikki and Plagg, giving them a small smile. Plagg and Tikki gave Noroo their own smiles before he went out the door. Adrien looks at the members one more time.

"I want you all on your best behavior, Gentle Akuma…" And he especially looks at Sir Barat. And then the prince , along with Alya and the Kwami couple take their leave. When they were far enough from the drama.

" **The fucking nerve that cocky bastard had of insulting, Plagg, Tikki and me makes me want to pause him until he STARVES TO DEATH."** The phone girl said with malice.

"Why didn't you let me at least claw his face Adrien!? That's all I was gonna do! No one INULTS MY TIKKI!" Plagg screeches.

"He wasn't even yelling at me…" Tikki counters while looking on the floor with a hidden blush.

"If they insult all Kwamis, they insult u as well!" he countered.

"We should have been more careful, I could just imagine the amount of strain the Prince himself had…" Tikki commented.

"Ugh, I- I can't believe he said that! The nerve of him!" Alya yelled in disbelieve. Adrien seemed lost in his own thoughts. Plagg was the first to notice.

"He, kid you okay?" He asked, his tone filled with genuine concern.

"I-I don't know…."Adrien answered.

"What was he trying to play at here?" He questioned to himself as he started to ponder the many possibilities on what Hawkmoth could gain from that quarrel just now.

"Kid, I have a really bad feeling about something…." Plagg states. Tikki looked extremely worried now.

"P-Plagg!" Plagg immediately looked at his beloved lover.

"I-It's Ma-Marinette…" Adrien now gave his full attention to her.

"W-what is it?" He asked.

"I sense something really bad is going to happen to her…" Plagg was nervous, Alya was scrolling through her phone like there was no tomorrow, and Adrien gave an unreadable look.

"D-Do you have any idea?" Plagg asked.

"I-I don't know…" Tikki answered with tears down her face. Plagg pulled her in a warm embrace while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Alya went up to the prince and grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen here pretty boy, if you don't woe that girl, I will." She threatened lowly. The prince still gave an unreadable expression.

"I can't Alya, I need to be present in the meeting…" Adrien stated in an extremely dejected tone.

"Right now, I don't trust the high Commision, especially with this detrimental meeting approaching…" Alya let her grasp loosen, allowing the Prince to slip away.

"Alya, I'm literally dying to go to her, but I can't… I have too much to lose if I go. I just…" Adrien stopped.

"Fine… You're right. What we need right now is for this meeting to go afloat, and for that to work, we need the prince, or future king, to be there." Alya responded, but with a new found smile.

"I promise to myself, and to you that we shall go immediately to her after this meeting is over." He swears. Alya and the rest of them all nods their heads in understanding.

The gang proceeds to go to the special room with Earth's space defense organization. Everyone was there, even the high commission as well as Hawkmoth. A gigantic table was in the middle of the room. On the left side was the Earth Protection side, and on the right were the High Commision.

"Is everyone present…" The same male officer that broke in Mari's house. (Should I call these officers Jessse and James?!)

"I believe that this is all of them…" The same female officer that also broke in Mari's house responded.

"We are here to discuss the, terms of the peace treaty you Akumas have proposed" James clarified. Adrien nodded in response.

"That is right sir." He said with the utmost respect.

"And you wish to help the human race industrialize on their technology, but in return, we give you our fair share of natural resources…" Jesse stated in return. Adrien nods his head again.

"Now, let the discussion begin…" James announced. The first to speak was Sir Barat.

"Now, I am indeed curious as to what you, humans will do with the technology we shall provide to you, provided that you give us what we need." He spoke with hidden malice.

"Why, help solve, or at the very least ease in the various problems surrounding the world we earthlings regard to with concern…" A male human with the nerdiest glasses you could think of. Oh and he was also bald, yep as shiny as a bald man. I think I'll make him black…

"And what are these, situations you earthlings have gotten yourselves into, exactly?" Sir Barat continued, his tone almost sounding facetious. He literally had on a smug face. Adrien was already getting nervous. The gang did not like where things are going.

"Enough about us, why would you need our natural resources?" A guy with a huge scar running across his face and he had blue eyes and was also bald. Seems like the bald people are ruleing the world? No?

"We would like to disclose that information…" Sir Armound responded. The look on the Scarred man's face was not amusing to look at.

"And why not? I thought we were establishing a peace here. I don't know any of _your_ policies, but here on Earth, it is regarded as bad etiquette to not have trust between parties during a peace meeting." Scar crosses his arms clearly disapproving the lack of trust from the Akumas.

"I am sorry if it seemed that way sir, but please allow me to explain." Adrien intervened. Hawkmoth did not look happy, but Adrien didn't care. He was going to make peace dammit.

"You see sir, the Akumas' are in a dire need for the natural resources for our immense population. And with your help, in the future we could co-exist with one another and help each other out." Adrien stated, his tone full of honest words in them. The scar man was fazed, but for a much different reason why.

"Aren't you awfully young to be in this meeting?" Sabine commented to the prince.

"Is that a problem ma'am?" He asked.

"Why of course not honey, it's just you are so mature for your age, right sweety?!" Sabine asked her husband Tom Dupain-Cheng.

"Your father would be quite proud of you son." He stated with his own smile.

"Mr. And Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, please refrain from changing the subject…" Jesse scolded.

"Haha, I'm sorry Jesse, but come on, you guys need to lighten up here." Sabine responded. Tom nods his head in agreement to his wife's comment.

"Ugh." The scarred man groans. Master Fu was also present. Adrien felt his self-esteem boost at the kind words the Dupain-Chengs had said. ' _Wait… Dupain-Cheng? Why does that sound so.. familiar?_ "

"Dupain-Cheng?" Adrien blurted out, but quickly covered his mouth. Alya and Tikki had their eyes wide open, Plagg face palmed. Everyone looked to the prince.

"Uh, your highness…" asked with slight concern. Hawkmoth had his smug face on too.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've heard of that name somewhere, or at the very least seen it somewhere." He responded. The officers were not looking pleased.

"Please refrain from personal comments during this meeting." James responded.

"Yes sorry about that…" Adrien said, disappointed in himself for that. The meeting continued with more serious bullshit that even the author doesn't know what to say. And finally the meeting was over. So yeah, lets say the results of the meeting were, not remarkable. Between the two species, its as if the gap has only expanded much more. And Adrien is down because of it.

"Th-that wasn't so bad… right?" Alya asked, a little unsure.

"Well, it could've gone worse…" Plagg responded. Tikki looked tired, and then she tripped over nothing, but Plagg caught her mid air.

"Tikki, be careful…" Plagg lightly scolded. Tikki simply nodded as she fell asleep in his arms.

"God dammit Tikki." Plagg groaned as he picked her up bridal style.

"Yo Adrien, I'm taking Tikki to sleep, we are really tired, can you manage without us?" Plagg asked.

"Yeah sure…" By the time Adrien looked the two were already gone, leaving Alya with him. She yawns and then looks at her phone.

"Oh dang I forgot to show this video to the high commission!" She yelled.

"Which video?" Adrien asked.

"The one with your soulmate, Marinette was it?" She pondered at the name.

"Let me see it!" Adrien tried yanking the phone from the girl, but Alya hugged the device.

"Touch it and you die." She warned. Adrien was giving her, 'really bitch, you can try' look.

"Ugh fine! But it's the same one alright!" She shows the video again, and this time projects the video into a holo screen. Little did the two know, they were not alone.

 **The Dupain-Chengs POV**

"Oh dear, it's awfully late, and I am to tired to go back, lets stay the night here." Sabine suggested.

"You're right honey, but what about Marinette?" Tom asked.

"Let's text her!" Both of them looked at their phones only to find that the devices were dead.

"Aww shoot." Sabine groaned. Tom looked sad.

"I don't mind passing a message along to your daughter. Can you tell me where the Bakery is?" Fu asked. The expressions on the worrisesome parents vanished.

"Yes, let me right a note." Tom hands the note to the old man. He simply ties the note to a rock. Tom then explains the address to the Bakery, the old man was listening, spun around and closed his eyes.

"hhhhHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Fu cried as he threw the rock out of the building in the direction to the bakery.

"Um.. Fu what did you do?" Tom asked.

"Sent the message." He explains as he proceeds to walk away. He muttered something about needing a shoulder massage while stretching the arm.

"Wow for such an old age, that man can pack quite a throw…" Sabine states. Tom nods.

"Welp, guess that's taken care of…" Tom says as the two walk away. Little did they both know they were being watched from the shadows.

 **The Mystery People's POV**

"Did you hear that James…" The shadow said.

"Yes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng must be contained…" James explained with a weird grin.

 **Author's note:**

 **Well I sure had fun, I don't know about you guys, still in Las Vegas, but I want to post this chapter to you all cause I love you guys…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: God I had to literally rewrite this chapter three times, before I could figure out the direction I wanted to take. Anyways this takes place around the time Mari escapes so yeah. I'm having a hard time with my creative flow… We are still on Earth, ah forget it you guys are smart.**

 **Ch.8 Confronting the Problem/ Deal with it!**

The troubled prince was lying on his king-size bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. He let his mind wander to the events that unfolded of the meeting he had with the Earthlings. Clearly there was mistrust, but he didn't know what to do. You can't exactly change a person's mind easily. It seemed that no matter what kind of idea he came up with, they were all either ignored or thwarted against. Adrien took a dejected sigh as he got up out of his bed and went to a nearby window. He gently rests his forehead on the window pane.

"I wish you were here…" He spoke. Memories of his mother come to his mind. Her kindness, her radiance, her laugh, her smile. The way she died on her bed. He remembered that day all too well.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was cloudy that day, back on the planet Telsa, there was not enough water for it to rain. The room was filled with people who were either related to the queen, or were just there to keep face. Little ole Adrien hugged the dead woman he called Mother. His cries, his tears, were there for all to witness. Many took pity on the crying boy before them, but none dared to even move. The King was also there, but with only tears running down his face._

 _That day on, the king became harsh, and strict, even to his own son. All Adrien ever wanted was some kind of recognition. A chance to make his father proud, but nothing he did was ever enough. And yet the little prince still poured his heart and soul into everything he did. He became the perfect prince the Akumas praised him to be, and still, there was never a smile on his father's face._

 _Adrien had learned one day, that he was empty, just a boy who wished for unconditional love. And then at the age of 13, he received his Kwami, Plagg. Plagg told the prince of his soulmate, someone who will love him, for him. After that, the boy looked forward to the day he'd meet his one true love. A chance to be loved. A chance for recognition. A chance to being… complete…_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

Adrien felt a pang in his chest, recalling the flashback. He wished 'she' was here with him. Just to feel, whole. A knock on the door alerts the boy that someone was there to see him, and so the boy went to it. He opened the door to find Plagg on the otherside.

"Hey Kid, you alright?" He asked with slight concern.

"I-yeah…" He responded weakly.

"Wanna talk about it?" The Kwami asked.

"Yeah come inside…"Adrien welcomed his best friend, his Kwami.

"Thinking about her?" Plagg asked.

"I miss her so much…" Adrien responded with tears gently sliding off his face.

"Hey, don't cry, your mother would be so proud of you for coming this far…" Plagg reassured. The blonde before the Kwami gives a weak smile to him. Plagg gives his own cheeky smile as well. Before Plagg could continue, a rather urgent knock interrupted.

"Grr, now what?" Plagg asked annoyed.

"I swear if it's that fucking blonde prick again I'm gonna…" The Kwami opened the door to find a panting Alya outside.

"IS ADRIEN HERE?!" She demanded. Plagg nodded, and was rudely shoved to the side. Whatever was on the girl's mind, it clearly wasn't good.

"Adrien, we have a huge problem." She whispered-screamed to him. Adrien gets up and lets her continue.

"Hawkmoth is starting an uprising!" She yells.

"Wh-what?" He responded, shock clearly evident on his face.

"I saw the whole thing! Here I even filmed it…" She pulls out her phone and shows both the Prince and the Kwami what was happening.

 **Video**

 **A room filled with the High Commision, with Hawkmoth standing next to a board with a plan written on it.**

" **Good Evening my fellow comrades. I have brought you all here in regards concerning, our future heir…" Hawkmoth started. The Commision were giving nervous glances, then slowly nodded their heads.**

" **L-Lord Hawkmoth, the Prince is considering to actually make peace with the Earth Monkeys…" Sir Gavillo states disgustedly.**

" **Lord Hawkmoth, what are you trying to get on? You do realize what you are trying to do is treacherous… what if we get caught?" Sir Armoud asked in concern.**

" **To hell with treachery, I say let's hear what the Akuman has to say." Sir Barat offers in a loud tone.**

" **Why, thank you for giving me a chance Sir Barat." Hawkmoth thanks, with a devious smirk on his face.**

" **I have brought you all here, because I believe you all, gentleakuma, are to be trusted with what I am about to tell you." He pauses for a moment to give off that dramatic effect.**

" **I believe the prince simply isn't fit to run the kingdom, and I don't wish for him to be future king either." Hawkmoth merely states. A couple of the members gasped, while the rest nodded their heads in agreement.**

" **The prince does seem weak." Sir Barat claims.**

" **And quite reckless." Sir Gavillo agrees.**

" **And manipulative too!" Sir Armoud**

" **I don't know Hawkmoth, do you even have a plan?" Sir Bougoeis asked unsure.**

" **Oh, just the perfect one…" He states. A wicked smile forms. The members all seemed convinced.**

" **But what about you, Commander Crop, what are your thoughts on the matter? I am curious to know what the great general whose fought in some of the greatest wars in Akuma history?" Hawkmoth asked. Out of everyone of the High Commision, Commander Crop was silent the whole time. His skin was as yellow as corn. He had on a brunette moustache, and had beady eyes. He had an elongated nose. He wore a commander's suit, with a bunch of badges to show just how important he was. He is currently retired, but has a plethora of knowledge and is regarded as 'The Man of the Sun'.**

" **You, Sir Hawkmoth, have everything planned out. I have no worries, seeing as how this path you take will go. The chips will fall where they may." He simply states. His words full of vaugness in them.**

" **Well, I'll take your word for it then…" Hawkmoth bitterly responds. That was not the kind of response he was anticipating from the Commander himself.**

 **End Of Video**

"You didn't get it all?" Adrien demanded.

"That's all I was able to get, Noroo was passing by!" Alya claims.

"Ok I'm sorry Alya, but great, first the confliction between Humans and Akumas, and now this? This is really serious." Adrien banters. Alya looked at the prince with worry.

"Kid you gotta report this to his highness." Plagg offers.

"Alya can you?" Adrien begs.

"No can do your Highness, I'm afraid my wifi signals aren't even able to reach the nearest star station…" She states dejectedly. Adrien brushes his hair from all the stress.

"Well Kid, got a plan?" Plagg asked. The two look to his highness as Adrien thought of a plan, but received nothing.

"Nothing… And if this keeps up, it could potentially lead up to the kingdom itself…" Adrien states, the tone filled with worry.

"I can't believe your own uncle would do this…" Alya bitterly states.

"I can, the guy has been trouble since…" Plagg cut himself off.

"Since?" Alya asked with curiosity.

"I can't tell you…" Plagg finishes.

"But it could help us with our plan!" Alya suggested.

"Doubt it…" Plagg responds, unamused.

"Well, is there anything you can offer Plagg?" Alya asked.

"Just go with the flow, just see what exactly their planning…" He offered.

"There isn't anything else we can do? Huh?" Adrien asked weakly. Plagg shakes his head.

"Don't lose hope Adrien, I'm sure we can get out of this, somehow." Plagg states, confidence in his words.

"Alright Plagg…" Adrien reluctantly agrees. Alya just groans and walks out of the room.

 _The Next Day_

Everything was gray. The sky, the interior buildings, heck even the color of the uniforms the people wore were gray. And within the main cast, something just didn't bode well for them.

"Well, no shit narrator! Can you be any less obvious you piece of useless shit!" Plagg yelled at the top of his lungs. The Narrator started to cry. A new narrator takes his place.

"Plagg why?" Tikki asked.

"Plagg what the hell, who were you yelling at?" Alya demanded. Adrien's mind was elsewhere.

"Ugh, he does this all the time…" Tikki sighs. Plagg just crosses his arms and makes a pouty face.

As the team continued to descend down a flight of stairs, Plagg somehow slips on a wet piece of camembert and meets a painful fate.

"OMG PLAGG!" Tikki runs down the stairs to meet her mean lover, only to find him with little swirls for eyes. Cheese and cats orbit his head.

"Wow…. That is some serious bad luck…" Alya comments.

"God dammit Plagg, what did you do?" Adrien sighs as he facepalms.

"It wasn't me it was the stupid narrator!" Plagg responded. The narrator plots another plan of revenge at the hateful comment that piece of shit just said.

"Plagg shut it, or else this story is gonna end badly. Narrator hear my plea, please forgive this stupid Kwami!" Tikki shouted. The narrator reconsiders.

"Plagg apologize… NOW!" Tikki demanded in a rageful tone. Plagg does as told. The team continues to go in the direction of the cafeteria. Surprisingly, only the High Commission and the Earth Protection Unions were here. The air was rather stiff, especially due to the meeting. Adrien felt slightly nervous but refused to show it on his face. The prince makes his way over to his backstabbing uncle.

"Lord Hawkmoth, a word with you in private, it is rather…urgent." Adrien cooly demands. Hawkmoth only looks up with a smirk of his own.

"My, what could possibly be so urgent as even the Prince himself must request me personally," Hawkmoth asked with a playful tone.

"Why don't you come with me to find out? Dear uncle…" Adrien responded with spite in his tone. Hawkmoth, for a slight second, was taken back by the tone of the boy. Rather than making a comment on it, best leave it be and went with the boy outside the cafeteria.

Uncle and nephew were finally alone outside the cafeteria. Alya and the Kwami couple were keeping guard within the vicinity so that no one could eavesdrop.

"So what is it, my dear~ nephew…" The masked man asked. Rather than beating around the bush, the prince went straight for it.

"What are you planning Hawkmoth?" Adrien demanded. Hawkmoth, this time, wasn't surprised, but when he looked into his nephew's eyes, he could see that there were that of a cat. It was Adrien' death glare. Something, even his brother feared. Sweat ran down the two-timing bastard's face. Still with his playful smirk Hawkmoth decided to play dumb.

"I don't know what you mean dear nephew, could you elaborate?" He asked, testing what the boy was exactly getting at.

"You know exactly what I mean, dear uncle, or should I say…traitor?" Adrien asked. His pupils dilated in such a way, that made the stare even more menacing than the last. Deciding to drop the act, Hawkmoth finally showed his true colors.

"Ah, so you now know? Well, there is nothing you can do, little prince. For I have the High Commission wrapped around my finger." The villain twirls his pointer finger near Adrien's face.

"What you are doing is highly treacherous, and could end up having your head on a silver platter," Adrien informs, but Hawkmoth knew all too well on the rules of the kingdom.

"Yes, well, **I don't give a damn on rules….** " Hawkmoth's aura became that of a blood thirsty beast. Adrien wasn't fazed by his uncle, in fact, his rage only intensified.

"Why are you doing this?" Adrien demanded.

"In good times, I'll tell you, but if I were to tell you my plans, well, you friend supposedly keeping watch will simply film it." Adrien's eyes went wide. 'Damn he figured it out!'

"Little Prince, you think you could win against me in a mind game?" He scoffed.

"Boy, I've had this whole plan mapped out since the day your father was announced, **KING…** " Adrien's were curled up into fists at the amount of rage he was currently feeling.

"However, since I'm feeling **so generous** , I'll elaborate on my scheming a little." The prince's head perked up.

" **If you dismiss your assistant and call of your Kwami.** " Hawkmoth proposed. Adrien thought about the proposal for a few moments. And then he came up with a decision.

"Alya, Plagg, leave your posts. It's just me and him now…" Adrien asked of his fellow allies. The two did as told.

" **Ah ah ah~** don't forget about your ladybug's kwami." Hawkmoth mentioned. Adrien growls and orders Tikki to do the same.

"You really are quite foolish to think you can one up me…" Hawkmoth comments. Salt runs in the little boy's veins.

"I will become king of the Akumas." He states. Adrien looks at him as if he grew a second head.

"With the help of the High Commission, I shall rule this pathetic planet to create my army. From there, I shall conquer other planets. I will raise an army powerful enough to destroy the kingdom you know, and make it my own!" He maliciously smiles in the creepiest way. Adrien gets shivers down his spine.

"And there is nothing you can do, to stop me." He simply finishes off. Adrien was still in a state of shock at what he had just heard.

"I believe we are done, now, if you excuse me, pathetic prince, I must take my leave now…" And Hawkmoth walks away from a now furious Adrien.

"I've got to stop him…"

 **POV CHANGE!**

 **Marinette's POV:**

The Bluenette was currently in a strange red room, with a strange message engraved on the wall facing her direction.

"OOOOOOKKKKAAAAAYYYYYY…" She walked closer and closer to the wall and started to read the message.

 _The Fall of a young King, and the Rise of a chosen one_

 _Must conquer the evil butterfly_

 _Before the Universe is destroyed_

 _Arise Chosen One and may your Spots Mark upon Time and Space itself_

 _Ladybug of Fate, or Fortune, Our Lucky Charm_

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding me…." She brings her hands to her face and groans in agony.

"What the hell am I SUPPOSE TO DO?! AND WHAT EVIL BUTTERFLY!? This has got to be some really badly written fanfic cause I ain't buying it. The last good one I read was from Nino too. God, I wonder how the boys are doing over there? And my parents…" She wondered out loud. She paces back and forth mumbling, letting her mind wander for a bit. Flashbacks on all the things that happen to her invade her mind. Then, he popped into her mind.

" _ **You smell like pastries…"**_ The voice said seductively.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Mari grabbed fistfuls of her hair as her face became tomato red.

 **Author's note:**

 **GUYS I LITERALLY HAD NO IDEA ON WHAT TO FRICKEN WRITE! IT WAS RATHER FRUSTRATING, BUT HERE YOU GO. MAN I GOT TA PICK UP THE PACE OF THIS STORY… BUT I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF FRICKEN DIRECTION I WANT TO GO! So yeah, that's how frustrating my situation has been. Also there hasn't been a lot of fanfics that have been an eye catcher to me…. GGGGGAAAAAA SOOOOO BORING!**

 **Anyways enough ranting, enjoy this uneventful chapter and ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9 Tracking the Purrincess!  
**

 **Nino's POV:**

It's been a few days since the disappearance of his dear friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Nath and Nino had been extremely worried for the girl they both hold dear to.

"Nino… I have a really bad feeling about this…" Nath started the conversation.

"I don't blame you dude. I'm worried sick." Nino responded.

"Ma-Maybe we should go back to the bakery, and see what's up." Nath offered.

"You know, maybe you might be right. Let's go check it out after school."

 _Time Skip~_

"The bakery is closed?" Nath asked in disbelieve as Nino tries to look through the glass window. The bakery seemed perfectly fine, but there was an eerie feeling the two had about the place that just didn't bode well for them.

"I-I really don't have a good feeling about this Nino…" Nath states worriedly.

"Dude, you aren't the only one. She hasn't even responded to my text messages…" Nino added.

"Here let me try calling her…" Nath types in Mari's cell and waits for a reply. Nino's ears perk up at the sudden ringing noise coming from the bakery.

"Dude, it's Marinette's phone!" Nino yelled in triumph. Nathaniel had on a happy face.

"Ok Nath, let's climb up this balcony together." Nino says as he looks around to see any pedestrians. There was no one but them.

 **Alya's POV:**

"Ok, the place was around here…" Alya mumbles to herself. She looks up from her phone, just to verify the address.

 _Flashback~_

" _Ok everyone, I'm going to assign a task to you all," Adrien states as he looks at the people he calls friend._

" _Plagg, I want you to keep an eye out for Hawkmoth and any scheming going on. You will change places with Tikki every hour."Plagg and Tikki give affirmative nods._

" _And do not tell Nooro of this." The prince warns. The Kwamis simply nod._

" _What about me your highness?" Alya asked, her hands on her hips, determination in her eyes._

" _Alya, I'm going to task you with something, extremely crucial. And I trust that only you will be able to complete this mission successfully." Adrien addresses. Alya gulps, every fiber of her being, preparing for whatever the hell the challenge was going to be._

 _End of Flashback~_

"Of course that Prissy Boy wants me to capture his princess. The nerve of that dip stick. When I get my hands on that banana head I'm so gonna- **Nath come one no's looking!** "

 **POVS UNITE!**

Alya comes out of the dark alleyway, observing the two guys she met at the building.

"What the hell are these idiots doing?" She wondered out loud. Currently, Nathanial was trying to support Nino as he tries to reach for the balcony itself. His hand gets a firm grasp on the concrete.

"Nath DUDE I GOT A HOLD!" And soon afterwards, Nath's artist hands gave out, leaving the poor boy dangeling.

"Nathaniel HELP ME!" Nino cried as he was holding onto the balcony as if his life depended on, which it did. Nath was too tired to even try.

"Dude I'm trying!" Nathaniel responded. Alya couldn't even bare to watch anymore as she used her pause button the moment Nino falls off. As soon as she got bellow the mid-air boy, she unpauses him thus allowing Nino to land right into the arms of Alya.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-wwhats going o-o-on…" Nathaniel stuttered as he scoots away from the girl as if she were a virus. Nino was covering his face with his hands and was blushing like crazy. Alya had on an unamused smirk.

"Listen cutie. What on Earth, are you doing?" Alya asked. Nino looks up and gulps at the beauty before. The way her golden eyes shimmered in the sunlight. Her glasses giving her that stern, yet somewhat, mysterious glow to it. Her lips might even taste like chocolate, what the perverted Nino thought of at least. While Nino was practically having a boner, Alya proceeded to ask the startled red head.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" She asked again, but a bit more demanding. Her patience was running thin.

"I could ask you the same thing." Nath got up brushing the dust off his clothes. He then gives the amber-haired girl a death glare. Alya was clearly not feeling intimidated. She gives a look at the boy in her arms and makes a disgusted look as Nino suddenly had hearts for eyes. She then drops him on the pavement.

"Um… you ok?" Alya asked with a worried tone. Nino takes in a hearty sigh at the sight before him.

"Um… dude, you ok?" Alya continued, waving her hand in front of the future-aspiring DJ. Finally Nino snapped out of his trance.

"It's our friend, ugh some of the kids at school found out about the incident she had with the Prince and was bullied by it. She hadn't shown up to school in two days and we tried contacting her. Nothing! And now the bakery's closed!" Nino confesses.

"Dude!" Nathaniel yells.

"What?" Nino asked, completely oblivious.

"I thought you said we couldn't trust these, aliens…" Nath reminded. Nino took three seconds before he gasped.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you guys…." Alya tries to pacify them, while raising her hands up in the air.

"Then what, you trying to kidnap her or something?" Nathanial hit the bulls eye, for Alya started to sweat like crazy.

"nNNNOOOO…." Alya lied.

"Bullshit, I bet your, so called, prince just wants to **use** her." The red head states. Alya gave the boy a death glare.

"Listen tomato head, I have no idea what your problem is with us Akuma, but you boy, have crossed a line." Alya had her phone out ready to strike the human down.

"See! This is what I mean, you Akumas are just going to attack any innocent human that just so happens to be _in your way_." He finishes off. Alya puts her phone away, adjusts her glasses, and just gives the boy a cold stare.

"What exactly do you mean, by attack?" Alya asked, now curious.

"When we were at the building, we witnessed that monster grabbing our friend when she was clearly uncomfortable! Any minute more and she, she…" Nath faced the pavement with his head down. A couple of tears come pouring down his face.

"Um, no, he didn't assult her. He'd never do that, I was there. Nothing eventful happened except you guys…" Alya admitted, though she looked upset when she said that.

"Wait what?!" Nathaniel yelled.

"What?" Alya asked annoyed.

"Y-You saw and you just stood there?" Nathanial asked, completely shocked.

"Well, yeah? Is that bad…" Alya asked raising an eyebrow at the question.

"YES!" he yelled while grabbing his hair with both hands.

"Guys…" Nino broke the conversation between the two.

"Hey, um, what's your name?" Nino asked.

"It's Alya, and you guys." Alya asked, her hands crossed.

"I'm Nino! And this guy's Nathanial, but he goes by Nat to make it short." Nino introduced. Nathanial gave Nino and unimpressed look.

"What?" Nino asked, yet again, completely oblivious. Nathanial face palms.

"Never mind…" Nathanial says, clearly giving up.

"Well this is really concerning, if you guys are her friends, which you are, then…" Alya starts theorizing.

"Oh geez, I hope we aren't to late…" Alya mutters.

"To late for what?!" Nino yells. Alya groans.

"I don't have time for this!" Alya yells back.

"Then make it snappy!" Nathanial retorts back. Alya gives him another unamused pout.

"I really don't like you tomato head." She comments.

"Really, the feelings mutual." He finishes, while crossing his arms. The two glare at each other.

"You two KNOCK IT OFF!" Nino breaks the conversation yet again.

"Please, Alya, if our friend is in danger, then you gotta tell us. I'm begging you…" Nino begged, with both hands clasped together to his chest giving the best puppy dog eyes he had in his arsenal. Alya tried hard to fight it back, really she did. But the way his eyes sparkled, and the way his lips formed, had the stern blogger girl blushing. She reluctantly gave in.

"Ugh fine!" the totally defeated girl groans.

"But! I'm not going to repeat myself! So, listen up little boys!" the hard-core Adriennette shipper orders. Nino straightens up, while Nath crosses his arms and makes a pouty face.

"I have been informed that your friend, or the future queen of the Akumas, could potentially be put in danger. And that is because of the amount of power the girl holds. It's seriously unholy, a power that can rival the king of Akumas himself. That is why the two are soulmates, because they can counteract the powers between the two. Creation and destruction are thus, hand in hand." The amber-haired gave the two humans a couple of seconds to fully absorb the information they had learned. Nino and Nath give her a nod so that she could proceed.

"This also means that anyone could control the future queen into doing whatever they want, including using her abilities. The powers put that girl in danger. And without the proper guideness, something bad could happen. It is vital that we take that girl to help guide and use her powers to their full potential without harming anyone or anything. So that's why she has to come with us." Alya takes in a deep breathe, about to lay some heavy information to the two.

"If what you say is true, and that you have been unable to contact her, I can only assume three options." She raises her pointer finger in the air to signify the first option.

"She was already kidnapped and kept against her will." While still having her pointer finger in the air, she now raises her second finger in the air to signify the second option.

"She was kidnapped against her will." She takes a deep breathe, then raises her ring finger to signify the third option.

"She somehow managed to escape." She gives a couple of seconds for the two to get to the same page as her.

"Obviously, I'd only hope it was the third option that had happened to her. Now, any questions?" When neither of the two nodded their heads, Alya takes another breathe. She pulls her phone and types into the screen.

"Hey Alya…." Nino asked. Alya looks up to the male, allowing him to continue.

"Who would even kidnap her? Marinette I mean…" Nino asked.

"That's a good question… honestly I'm either going with the Earth Protection Organization, or…" Alya stops herself. Nath gives a curious look.

"Or what?" Nathaniel demanded, taking a step forward.

"Or, from a **certain** group of Akumas that are under the influence of Hawkmoth…" Alya bitterly informs.

"I knew you guys couldn't be trusted." Nathaniel states, still trying to prove his point.

"Nath! Will you lay off already! Now is not the time man, we got a friend to save… At least keep your prejudice against these guys to yourself for now…" Nino askes of his friend. Nathaniel just crosses his arms and gives another pouty face.

"Fine, but only for Marinette." Nath finishes. Nino gives Alya an apologetic look. She felt touched by him. Alya couldn't describe the feeling she felt in her heart other than that it felt, amazing.

"So, what's the plan?" Nath asked bitterly to Alya.

"Guys lets just go inside the bakery already." Nino demanded. Alya uses her phone to make a digital bad. The three jumped on the pad, and it elevated to the balcony's level. The gang easily got onto the floor. Alya opened the door, and the three proceeded to enter the pink room.

"Wow, her room's barely changed." Nino comments to himself.

"Somehow, I've always imagined that girl would like pink…" Alya comments. She quickly types that into her phones data base for future references.

"Well, her bed looks fine…" Nathaniel comments.

"Too good… the way it's folded, it seems, professional, don't you think?" Alya asks Nino, who only gets into a thinking pose.

"What are you getting at Alya?" Nino asked.

"What if the kidnappers got here already, and are just trying to hide the evidence?" Alya theorizes.

"What makes you say that?! And why hide it?" Nino asked.

"To make it not seem like a kidnapping took place, I assume…" Alya answers. Nathaniel finds the attic door.

"Hey guys, come on, let's check the place out." Nathaniel offers as he leave the room, with Alya and Nino tagging along. They checked the kitchen, the living room, heck even the cashier and counter. Nothing.

"Ugh! There's got to be a place we haven't looked yet!" Nathaniel yelled. Nino then remembers something.

"What about the bathrooms?!" Nino shouts, only for Alya to come into the living room as well.

"Sorry handsome, but no luck there either."

"There's got to be a place we haven't looked into yet…" Nino suggests.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't here Nino…" Nath dejectedly sighs. Alya takes another look around.

"You'd think there's a basement or something…" Nino suggest.

"NINO THAT'S IT!" Nath yelled. He then ran towards the basement door.

"Guys! It's this way!" Nathaniel led the group. Everyone was now in the room, shelves filled with many ingredients and what not for the bakery.

"Ok, so now what?" Nino questions, as Alya skims around the place, until she stumbles upon a shelf with a hidden marron door.

"AHA!" Alya yelled triumphantly as the rather strong girl was able to push the shelf out of the way. The same door stood tall and proud. Everyone took a moment to gawk at this door. It just seemed, weird, but in a good way?

"Hey, there's a keyhole!" Nino alerts the other two.

"Now what?" Nathaniel asks.

"Leave it to me boys." Alya finishes off, swiping the phone. A simple lock button was attached to the door itself. Alya closes her eyes and places her hand on the pad. The pad soon turned into an unlock pad, and a click-like sound could be heard in the process. Alya then grabs the knob and opens the door.

"OMG THAT IS FREAKEN AWESOME!" Nino shouts. Nathaniel was also surprisingly impressed. Alya grins at the ego boost.

'Looks like this mission just got harder…' The amber-haired girl thought grimly. Turns out the three are on the right path to finding their long-lost friend/princess.

 **Hawkmoth's POV:**

"Nooro, have all the preparations ready. It is time." The masked villain orders the Kwami servant. Nooro simply bows to his master and walks out of the room. Hawkmoth was just grinning.

"I'm coming for you

…

…

 _Brother…_ "

Author's note: OK I now I have some kind of path I'm going so yeah…. Anyways please enjoy like, review, give ideas or questions. LAY THEM ALL ON MEI! Don't be shy! And have a beautifu, stellar day to you all people.


End file.
